Kitty Katswell (Hockeyben)
Kitty Katswell is T.U.F.F.'s number one agent and Dudley Puppy's partner. Description Kitty Katswell is an agent at the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, and is regarded as one if its greatest agents. Her claws are registered lethal weapons, and she is proficient at using many weapons, gadgets, and disguises. Appearance She has wide, green eyes and tan fur. Kitty is also 5 foot 6", excluding hair and ears, as shown in The Doomies, and is taller than most of the other agents at T.U.F.F. Like most stereotypical female spies or agents, she has mid-length, wavy black hair. Kitty wears a black suit and belt, but her headband, sweater, gloves, and boots are white. She has a long, tan tail, and like most cats, she has sharp, retractable claws and whiskers, but the whiskers have only been seen in Doom-Mates. Personality Kitty is has somewhat of a temper, but is shown to be nice and kind most of the time. Biography Kitty had a difficult childhood. She was the first child born to her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Katswell. When Kitty was four, her younger sister Katrina was born. A year after Katrina's birth, her parents divorced, and Kitty only saw her father occasionally after that. Kitty's mother was often mean to her growing up, getting mad at her over small and unimportant things. She did however have a great relationship with Katrina growing up, which was the main bright spot during her early life. She did well in school, and was generally one of the more popular girls. Despite this, she never made any lasting friends during her school days. At the age of 16, Kitty decided she wanted to pursue a career as a spy. She didn't tell her mother of her intentions though, as she was worried about her reaction. (her mother wanted her to be a teacher) She did however tell Katrina, and she was encouraged by her sister to pursue her dream. She was accepted into Spy College, and had to reveal her intentions to her mother shortly before she left. Learning about her career choice, Kitty's mother was furious, and her relationship with her daughter sank even lower. Kitty enjoyed her four years at Spy College, and she graduated with a degree in Espionage. Shortly after graduating, she applied for a position at T.U.F.F., and was accepted. After hiring her, The Chief called her "T.U.F.F.'s next great spy", and assigned their top agent, Jack Rabbit, to train her. Jack taught Kitty well, and she was assigned her first mission after only a week of training. Her mission was to seek out and capture The Chameleon, who had evaded capture for over a year. She managed to capture The Chameleon, becoming the first person to do so. On most of her missions, she partnered with Jack Rabbit, and they made an excellent duo. Kitty developed a crush on him shortly after she began working with him, and after two months of working together, Jack asked her on a date. They were a couple for over a year, and their relationship ended when Jack made the decision to retire from T.U.F.F.. After Jack retired from T.U.F.F. Kitty became rather lonely. All her missions were solo, and she missed the companionship Jack provided. For around a year, she worked alone, until one day when she was chasing Snaptrap, she got knocked down by a rambunctious dog. This dog, Dudley Puppy, was soon hired by The Chief, and became Kitty's new partner. Initially, she did not like Dudley, thinking of him as a nuisance and a bother to her missions. However, seeing him demonstrate his bravery by saving her from being killed by The Chameleon, she slowly started to warm up to him. After a few more missions, she became heartfelt friends with her new Puppy partner, and when Jack came back to try to recruit her to join his new secret agency, she initially declined him, stating she'd rather work with Dudley at T.U.F.F.. However, she decided to check S.T.U.F.F. out after Dudley had annoyed her by spying on her. After arriving at S.T.U.F.F., she was kidnapped by Jack, who was going to drain her brain and sell her top secrets to Snaptrap. Luckily, Dudley burst in and saved her in the nick of time, and the two became even closer. Her and Dudley's relationship continued to go up, and it finally came to the surface when they were assigned the most difficult mission ever by The Chief. All three villains had teamed up, and were set on destroying Petropolis. While on the mission, Kitty and Dudley walked into a trap, and were captured and tied up by the villains. After being captured, Dudley confessed that his love for Kitty, and Kitty confessed her love for him. They managed to escape and defeat the villains, saving the city. A short time after, they got married and started their life together. Shortly after their marriage, Kitty became pregnant. She ended up giving birth to twin girls, Mandy and Tiffany. While Kitty was pregnant, a new agent joined T.U.F.F., her sister, Katrina, who had followed in her footsteps in becoming a secret agent. The girls added a new aspect to both her and Dudley's life, and they enjoyed watching them as they grew up. When the girls were seven, Kitty found out she was pregnant again. She gave birth to a boy, who they named Kyle. With another child, The Chief allowed Kitty and Dudley to work shorter hours at the agency in order to have more time to spend with their kids. Three years after Kyle's birth, when Mandy and Tiffany were 11, Kitty found out she was pregnant again, on Christmas Day! Her pregnancy did not go smoothly, and she ended up giving birth prematurely at T.U.F.F. Headquarters. Their newest addition was a girl, who they decided to name Kathy. The Chief gave Kitty a month off after she gave birth, giving her time to recover. Soon after Kathy's birth, Kitty then gave birth to two more kids, Willy and Misty, about a year apart, and the Chief gave her six weeks off both times. Kitty maintained a close and loving relationship with all six of her kids and her husband. She also kept up a great relationship with Katrina, who she saw at work most days. Kitty had nice bonds with Katrina's four kids, Katie, Steven, Carey, and Kenny Squirrel. Her relationship with her mother also gradually improved over the years, however it still remained icy. When Kitty was 44, and had worked at T.U.F.F. for 22 years (Dudley had worked there for 20) The Chief decided to retire from the agency. He had just celebrated his 75th birthday, and felt it was time to step aside. Before he left, he named Kitty the new chief, making her the youngest Chief in the history of T.U.F.F.. After being appointed Chief, Kitty named Dudley Chief of Training, a position she'd previously held. Her daughters, Mandy and Tiffany, had just finished their training to be secret agents when Kitty became Chief. She hired both of them to become T.U.F.F.'s newest field agents. About a year after Kitty became chief of T.U.F.F., Katrina was offered a position as Chief of C.U.F.F. (Canadian Undercover Fighting Force), which she accepted. Kitty worked as Chief of T.U.F.F. for 17 years before she decided to retire. Eight years after Mandy and Tiffany joined T.U.F.F., Kitty's son, Kyle, became the agency's newest member. Kitty also hired Keswick's son, Keswick Jr., to work at T.U.F.F. alongside his father. After her retirement, Dudley spent three years as Chief, before he decided to retire also. Relationships Dudley Puppy Although they are partners, Dudley and Kitty obtain a bickering cat-dog relationship. Kitty usually takes Dudley's way of nice the wrong way, and usually ends up fighting in early episodes, and Dudley never cares. Despite this, they still care for each other, and themselves, like siblings do. Over time they became heartfelt friends and Kitty even found herself developing a crush on Dudley. Even though Kitty finds most of Dudley's antics a little annoying, she still considers him a good agent and the best partner she's ever had. Dudley eventually admitted his feelings for Kitty after they had been captured in the midst of their most dangerous mission ever. After escaping and saving Petropolis once again, they officially became a couple. Their married life has been much the same as their partnership at T.U.F.F.. Kitty loves her husband dearly, yet much like at work, she is frequently annoyed by Dudley's antics, which often triggers fights between the two. Despite this, they maintain a positive and loving relationship for the most part. The Chief The Chief is the leader of T.U.F.F.. Kitty tends to be very obedient towards him, even when he orders her to do something that she doesn't appreciate. However, in "Mind Trap", after Chief insulted her fish cookies, and threw into a dumpster, she became very disgruntled and hesitated to save him after he was kidnapped by D.O.O.M.. Keswick In Internal Affairs, Kitty lost a bet and had to take Keswick to the movies. They seem to have a standard relationship. Not much is shown to the interactions between Kitty and Keswick, but she obviously considers him a valuable friend, and at one point was in deep grief because she thought, along with Dudley and The Chief, that Keswick died (Toast of T.U.F.F.) and is very sad when he supposedly turned evil in (Snapnapped). Mandy Puppy Mandy and Kitty have pretty much an identical relationship with each other. Mandy is considered the most mature of all six kids, and she is assumed to be the smartest of them as well. Kitty and Mandy get along very well with each other most of the time, and they mostly share the same personality. Tiffany Puppy Tiffany and Kitty's reactions towards each other, although they are family, do not seem to connect well. Their relationship is slim, yet legit enough to be considered decent. Overall, they have a decent, loving, "Mother-Daughter" relationship. Kyle Puppy Kitty and Kyle appear to have a standard relationship. Although, Unlike other Mother-and-Son relationships, Kitty and Kyle tend to argue quite a bit, especially since Kyle keeps maturing each day. Kathy Puppy Being prematurely-born, Kathy receives lots attention from Kitty, and the two maintain a good relationship. Willy Puppy Kitty has a good relationship with Willy and she doesn't argue with him nearly as much as she does with her older son, Kyle. Misty Puppy Kitty has a terrific relationship with her youngest child, Misty, and she finds her quiet and timid personality to be very endearing. Peg Puppy Kitty does not have a very good relationship with her mother-in-law, Peg Puppy. Peg disapproved of Dudley marrying a cat (although she came to grudgingly accept it) and she generally insults Kitty any chance she gets. Because of that, Kitty "does not" look forward to the family's visits to Peg's. Mrs. Katswell Kitty had a poor relationship with her mother from an early age and things between the two only got worse when Kitty declared her intention of becoming a secret agent when she was 16. Kitty had little contact with her mother after leaving home to attend college, but their relationship has gradually improved over the years, although it still remains icy. Katrina Katswell Kitty has had an excellent relationship with her younger sister from an early age and it was Katrina who encouraged Kitty to pursue her dream of becoming a secret agent. Kitty still maintains a tight bond with Katrina and her four children. Category:Characters